Androids
The list of androids has gotten too large to leave as a single page, especially with an image of each android, so we have chosen to break it up by type and rarity. If you are looking for a particular android and cannot remember its type or rarity, you can always search for the name in the search window. The following pages comprise a complete list of every android, with links to individual pages for each android containing all the information available, from how to acquire them to how strong they can become. Characters found in the story and the events are not located here unless they have also been released as androids. They are on the characters page. The list of androids is split into Empire, Under and Zero, and each section is further split into tables by rarity. To see the androids sorted in other fashions, please use a category browser. Example Category browsers include: Normal Androids, Rare Androids, SR Androids, SSR Androids, UR Androids. Each table below has four columns. Rarity lists the rarity and has a link to that category page. List is the current number of androids on that page. SS is the number of ss mugshot pictures there are on the list page. Ideally this should be the same as the List number, but will be lower if some mugshots have not been found yet. Pages is the number of individual android pages for that faction and rarity. Ideally this should also be the same as the List number, but many pictures for the androids are missing. These tables should let you know areas of the wiki you can help out on. Please upload any pictures we are missing! Empire Empire androids are manufactured in the new empire and have the latest bodies based on Genesis. Over the last 100 years Empire qualias have been altered from Genesis' original design, becoming more sophisticated, yet brash and Urban. They act like the humans in Empire. There are 370? Empire androids so far. We currently have information on 308. Under Under androids are created in the Under region districts below the Empire. Genesis was originally created in Under and all the Under androids have qualia created by him or modeled after his. Because Under existed before the Empire was built, Under androids are upbeat and honest. The use of the word Qualia for currency originated in Under. There are 357? Under androids so far. We have information on 281. Zero Zero androids were the prototype androids made before Genesis. They are therefore older than both Under and Empire androids. Zero androids are no longer manufactured since Genesis died. Zero androids are not as capable as newer androids but possess wisdom. There are 370? Zero androids so far. We have information on 296. Utility Utility androids are used for powering up other androids. There are a limited number of them, so don't be afraid to check them out here: Utility Androids. Elements Curious to know how many androids there are of each element? Below lists how many of the android pages have been tagged with specific elements. Most pages are still in the process of receiving an element tag. Category:Main